


si tú supieras compañera

by allthingsgo



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsgo/pseuds/allthingsgo
Summary: Luisita, descontenta con la vida, va a recoger un día a su hermana pequeña del colegio y se queda completamente embobada de la profesora. A raíz del encuentro, no le queda otra opción que volverse la chaperona oficial de su hermanita.





	1. Luisita 1

**Madrid, 2018**

Hace casi una hora que su abuelo la tiene aquí sin hacer nada.

El Asturiano está, por decir, lejos de su máxima capacidad, y Luisita puede sentir el peso individual de cada una de sus extremidades de lo aburrida que está parada detrás de la barra. Un rato más así y es capaz de quedarse dormida en pie, aunque después de tanto de lo mismo no le sorprendería si atiende igual de bien con los ojos cerrados y roncando.

Hemingway, siempre presente y seguramente sintiendo su descontento, le manda un saludo cortés desde la mesa de la esquina. Luisi le devuelve una sonrisa cansada y apoya el mentón sobre su mano, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la plaza. El querido Hemingway se compadece de ella, Luisita lo sabe. Una chica de 23 años debería estar viviendo su vida allá afuera, en su caso trabajando ya como actriz, no laborando cuatro días a la semana en el bar de su abuelo solamente para sentirse útil entre sus talleres de teatro y las noches en el King's. Extremadamente insípido, y esa es solo su situación laboral. Ni hablar de su vida amorosa, inexistente por cierto, porque ahí en vez de dormir se pone a llorar.

"¡Abuelo!" Luisi le grita, harta ya de tanta reflexión. "¿Qué hace en la cocina que ni siquiera escucho--" 

En ese momento sale su abuelo por la cortina con una prisa que casi la tumba a Luisita para atrás. 

"¡Aquí estoy, charrita, aquí estoy!" 

"Pero abuelo cuidado que casi me mata--" 

"Toma, Luisita, súbele esto a tu madre y dile que es importante."

Luisita se queda perpleja mientras Pelayo le llena las manos de papeles sueltos y le da dos palmaditas en el hombro para que se dé la vuelta y acelere. 

"Mueve el esqueleto y cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas." 

Luisita abre la boca más, indignada. "¿Oye y de dónde ha sacado usted tanta energía, eh?" 

Mientras la empuja hacia la puerta, Pelayo le imparte su sabiduría: "La vida son dos días, charrita, y los hay que aprovechar!" 

~~~~

Después de la sacudida que le acaba de dar su abuelo, Luisita se ha quedado un poco revuelta, sinceramente. 

"¿Y tú por qué me haces levantar si tienes llave?" le pregunta su mamá, con una mano plasmada en la cadera y sus gafas de coser sobre la nariz. 

"Perdón, perdón." Luisita parpadea para ver si así se logra despertar del todo y entra a la sala. "Es que estoy un poco _zombie_ después de trabajar en el Asturiano toda la tarde y, bueno, el abuelo me dijo que te traiga esto. Algo de finanzas, no sé." 

Manolita la mira sin decir nada y Luisi le entrega las hojas. Mientras su madre las ojea, Luisi se dedica a quitar las pelusas de su jersey.

"Pues sí, esto lo tengo que ver ahora mismo. ¿Qué hora es?" 

Luisi le da la vuelta a su reloj para ver. "Las cuatro."

“¿Las cuatro ya? Pero qué rápido se pasa el tiempo, madre mía, no sé ni que me falta por hacer… ¡Ay! ¡Luisi!”

Luisita da un saltito de lo eléctrica que se acaba de poner su madre. “¿Qué, qué ha pasado?” 

“¡Tu hermana, hija, que ya ha salido del colegio! Ay pobrecita, debe estar esperando sola, pensando que me he olvidado de ella...” 

“Bueno, sí que lo has hecho, un poco…”

Automáticamente se activa la mirada penetrante de su madre. De repente, la alfombra debajo de sus pies se vuelve muy interesante. “Luisita, anda a recoger a Catalina por favor mientras yo reviso esto del Asturiano.”

Luisita tira la cabeza para atrás y suelta un quejido. “¿Pero no se supone que es Ciriaco el que regresa del cole con ella, por qué tengo que ir yo?” En ese instante le pasa por la mente la imagen de su futura lápida: _Luisa Gómez, la chica de los recados_.

“Porque tu hermano está en la casa de su amigo y viene luego para cenar, tú haz lo que te pido y punto.” Manolita empieza a guiarla hacia la puerta exactamente como hizo su abuelo hace un rato. “Tráela de vuelta que está cerquita y te tengo un café listo para cuando vuelvas, tira.” 

Luisita asiente porque en fin, no tiene nada más que hacer. Además, pobre Cata.

“Vale, vale, voy,” dice Luisi, acomodando bien su bolso. “Pero suéltame mujer que no sé por qué le ha dado hoy a todo el mundo por empujarme.”

Manolita la suelta y le reprocha su lentitud, momento que aprovecha Luisita para darle un besito en la mejilla y salir apresurada de su casa. Vale, si va a pasearse por Madrid haciendo pedidos y recados, al menos disfrutar del aire fresco de Septiembre y este jersey comodísimo que robó de su hermana María. Total, como dijo su abuelo, hay que aprovechar la vida, incluso cuando es predecible y monótona. 

* * *

A pocas palabras, decir que su pensamiento anterior estuvo muy equivocado sería un poco subestimar lo acontecido. Y ahora, caminando de la mano con su hermana pequeña por las calles pintorescas de Madrid, solo puede pensar en bucle sobre lo que le acaba de ocurrir: 

Cuando llegó al colegio, evidentemente, estaba casi vacío. Un conserje que lleva años trabajando y conoce muy bien a los Gómez le indicó que su hermana estaba sentada fuera de su aula con su profesora y la hizo pasar al patio de recreos donde ahí, de lejos, las pudo ver. 

Sentada en un banquito con su hermana, estaba la mujer más guapa que había visto Luisita en toda su vida. 

Joven, morena, con un pelo, o mejor dicho, una _melena_ de rizos hermosos que caían sobre sus hombros y hacían resaltar sus ojos que incluso a 7 metros de distancia Luisita ya sabía que eran preciosos. Y bueno, lo que pudo ver de su cara la impresionó, pero lo que vio de su cuerpo le costó procesar. Llevaba una blusa de flores y una falda amarilla hasta las rodillas, tan alegre que enfatizó tremendamente lo fuera de lugar que estaba esta mujer en el mundo de Luisi. Estaba abrigada con una chaqueta de punto blanca que la tapaba y todo eso, pero igual dejaba en evidencia que estaba _bien_ dotada, por así decirlo. Para terminar el recorrido, unas piernas esbeltas y unos tacones modestos, sencillos, pero muy monos. Y eso también le gustó a Luisi porque francamente el pragmatismo le pone mucho. En fin, llegó un punto en que sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y si no hubiera sido por su hermana Catalina que se paró corriendo para abrazarla quizás seguiría hasta ahora catatónica en el patio de recreo. 

“Cata-linda, ¡perdóname! ¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado?”

“¡Muchísimo!” dijo Catalina, y le dio un golpecito a Luisi en el brazo para que le quede muy claro su disgusto. 

Luisita se rió de su hermana, tan pequeña pero tan feroz incluso con dos dientes de leche ausentes. Desde ese ángulo, en cuclillas para poder mirar a Catalina, Luisita vio en su periferia cómo se acercaban las piernas de la profesora poco a poco y tomó un gran respiro para enfrentar este momento de la verdad. 

"Hola," escuchó Luisi, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa brillante. Vaya, que era más guapa de cerca. Ojos de caramelo, una nariz pequeña y perfecta y labios hermosos; parecía una belleza de otra época. 

Luisita se impulsó hacia arriba con más energía de lo que pensaba que tenía y devolvió la sonrisa. 

"¡Hola!" le respondió, un poco gritándole, y mientras quería morir por dentro siguió sonriendo y sonriendo sin decir ni hacer nada hasta que Catalina se rió un poco y tomó las riendas de la situación. 

"Profe, ella es mi hermana Luisita y tiene 23 años." 

Aunque Luisita sabía que dijo su edad porque es niña y así hablan a veces, el comentario resonó un poco en ella como si Catalina estuviera diciendo _entonces compórtate como adulta, mujer, que la estás cagando._

La profesora sonrió grande y extendió la mano. "Luisita de 23 años, encantada. Yo soy Amelia." 

Luisi recuerda que su mano era muy suave y el apretón muy firme. Repitió su nombre con una sonrisa tonta plasmada en la cara. 

"Típico nombre de profesora, ¿no?" se rió un poco la profe. "Elegí bien la carrera." 

Luisita sonrió aún más. "Pues sí porque en casa Catalina solo dice cosas buenas de ti." 

Amelia movió la cabeza como para decir que no era para tanto y se dirigió a Catalina. "¡Eso porque Catalina no me hace problemas nunca! Es una excelente alumna."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Luisita, fingiendo sorpresa con un tono muy exagerado. "Mi hermana, _la diabólica,_ ¿es una alumna ejemplar?" 

"¡Oye!" protestó Cata, dándole otro golpe en el brazo a su hermana. Las risitas de todas irrumpieron en el patio. 

"Por cierto," empezó Luisita, volteando para mirar a Amelia, "gracias por ser tan paciente y quedarte con Cata, estamos en casa un poco desorganizados hoy." 

Amelia metió las manos en los bolsillos y encogió los hombros. "No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente." Su sonrisa era suave y su mirada cálida y comprensiva. Todavía no sabe Luisita cómo logró contener el suspiro que le surgió en el pecho. 

"Ya me quiero ir."

Luisita se quedó muda y fijó sus ojazos de sorpresa en la cabeza de su hermana. La risa adorable de Amelia fue lo que finalmente penetró el silencio y despertó a Luisi. 

"Venga, tienes razón, pequeña, vámonos," dijo Luisita, levantando las cejas y mirando con una media sonrisa a Amelia, quien le devolvió una mirada cómplice. 

"Sí, sí, ha tenido un largo día. Chau, Catalina," le dijo a la pequeña, y cuando Catalina ya estaba unos pasos delante, estiró la mano para posarla unos segundos sobre el brazo de Luisita antes de que se vaya.

"Nos vemos, Luisita. Cuídate." Con un guiño casi imperceptible, Amelia dio media vuelta y desapareció detrás de la puerta del salón. 

* * *

De vuelta en casa, lo primero que le dice a su mamá es que mañana también puede pasar y recoger a Catalina. 

"¿Y eso por qué, si casi me da una contractura hoy tratando de hacerte pasar por la puerta?" 

Para esto Luisita ya está preparada, y así sigue su excusa: "Es que tengo que comprar unas cosas para la puesta en escena de una obra que estoy preparando en el instituto y queda bastante cerca entonces pensé, aprovecho, ¿no? Qué me cuesta… " 

Manolita la mira con un poco de suspicacia así que Luisita se ocupa de otras cosas para verse los más inocente y desinteresada posible, algo en lo que tiene mucha práctica. Se fija en la mesa baja que está a su izquierda. 

"¿Has limpiado? Está como que brillando la casa." 

Por lo que puede notar Luisita, el comentario confunde un poco a su madre y eso el 90% de las veces funciona a su favor. Manolita solamente la mira de reojo mientras se acomoda las gafas. "Sí, bueno… sí puedes recoger a tu hermana, claro. Dile a Ciriaco cuando regrese que mañana no se preocupe." 

Luisita sonríe. "Excelente."

* * *

Para no pasar más vergüenza y salvar su reputación como la mejor hermana del mundo, esta vez Luisita sí ha llegado puntual. 

Pero ahora que mira a su alrededor, quizás “demasiado puntual” sería más preciso porque apenas hay dos madres esperando en la puerta del colegio con ella, y aunque están lejos Luisita puede percibir una energía algo intensa emanando de ellas. 

Se aleja un poco más y apoya su espalda sobre la pared, consciente ya de su propia sobrecarga de energía concentrada justo en la tripa. Buenísimo. Los nervios siempre le quitan todo lo que tiene de guay y atrevida y la convierten en una chica muy torpe que necesita la ayuda de su hermanita de cinco años para interactuar como una persona normal.

Luisita echa una miradita nuevamente hacia la derecha, donde están las mujeres. Lo piensa dos segundos y da un paso más a la izquierda. Para reducir las posibilidades de una conversación a cero mete la nariz en el móvil y se pierde en sus pensamientos, que desde que ha visto las puertas del colegio no dejan de girar en torno a Amelia. 

Luisita ha estado soltera bastante tiempo. Nueve meses sin tener novia, y las relaciones que ha tenido tampoco es que le hayan salido muy bien. Siempre hay algo que le impide dar el siguiente paso: antes, a los 19 y 20 años, era la inseguridad que acompañaba salir del armario a una edad un poco tardía para su generación. Ahora, es más bien el desgano que le provoca sentir que nadie la entiende realmente. Nadie ha logrado atraer y mantener su interés por mucho tiempo estos últimos meses, pero ayer cuando vio a Amelia… buah.

Ella reconoce perfectamente que esto puede ser un disparate típico de Luisita Gómez, vamos, que puede ser una ilusión efímera y solamente le está pasando esto porque Amelia es demasiado guapa y Luisita muy humana y muy bollera. Todo eso tiene mucho sentido. Pero a la vez… algo le dice que aquí hay más. Sintió la chispa, por más cursi que suene. Hubo algo ahí cuando Amelia le sonrió, cuando le tocó el brazo, cuando se rió de lo tonta que era. Y por ese algo es que Luisita está parada aquí en su chaqueta de cuero (de imitación, obviamente) esperando recoger a su hermana pequeña para poder ligar con su profesora. 

De repente, Luisita regresa al mundo físico y se da cuenta de que 1) la pantalla de su móvil se apagó hace rato y 2) hay un montón de padres y abuelas y no-sabe-qué-más apiñados en la entrada del colegio. 

Ver a tantas personas en la puerta le da un poco de pánico, como si estuviera perdiendo un concurso llamado " _¿Quién puede recoger primero a su pequeñín?"_ y cuando toca el timbre de salida es que realmente comprende lo que es el caos. 

Al final, es casi la penúltima en entrar al patio de recreo, con todos los demás familiares ya conversando con sus niños y los profesores. Primero Luisi se siente un poco agobiada al pensar que la enana de Cata está buscándola entre tanta gente y no la ve por ninguna parte, y después se preocupa porque no ve a Amelia tampoco, y ni siquiera podría preguntarle dónde está su hermanita. 

Luego de rozar algunos hombros y cuando los gritos de los niños se convierten en murmullos entre padres e hijos es que Luisita siente la fuerza de dos brazitos inmovilizar sus piernas. 

"Te encontré." 

Luisita le sonríe a su hermana y le acaricia el pelo, tan adorable que es. "Pues sí, _Caca_ -lina, aquí estoy."

Catalina básicamente le gruñe al escuchar su apodo menos preferido y le suelta las piernas para poder transmitir su enfado claramente. 

"Venga, niña, ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?" se ríe Luisi, y aún más fuerte cuando Catalina se rehúsa a responderle. 

"¿Dónde está tu profe Amelia, a ver si ella me puede contar?" 

Catalina la mira con el ceño fruncido. "No sé. Vamos ya," y sin más le agarra la mano y empieza a jalarla hacia la salida. 

"Oye, oye, oye…" Luisita arrastra los pies para que su hermana no la tenga tan fácil mientras busca por todas partes esos rizos perfectos de ayer. "Espera que quiero hablar con tu profe." 

"¡No está aquí! Vámonos, Luisi, o voy a gritar." 

"¿Tú me estás amenazando o qué está pasando aquí?" 

"No sé qué es eso, solo me quiero ir." 

Lanzando otra mirada a la masa de gente, Luisita ve entre cabezas esos rizos, esta vez recogidos en una media coleta, hablando con un padre de familia. Exhala por la boca y considera por unos segundos acercarse, pero decide al final que entre su hermana y toda la gente no será muy fácil tirarle fichas a la profe y esperar que todo salga bien. 

Se conforma con al menos verla estos segundos, y pensar en cuál será su próxima excusa para volver. 

Eso sí, a poca distancia de las puertas, Luisita tira una última mirada hacia atrás y caen sus ojos inmediatamente sobre los de Amelia, quien no duda en regalarle otra sonrisa deslumbrante antes de que el mar de personas las separa definitivamente. 

* * *

Es en la puerta de su casa, Cata a punto de abrirla, que se percata de sus manos vacías. Se olvidó completamente de lo que tenía que comprar, que en realidad no _necesita_ comprar pero sí debió comprar para evitar las preguntas de su madre que empezarán en aproximadamente tres, dos, uno…

“¡Mis hijas! ¿Cómo estás, Catalina, qué tal tu día?” 

Vaya, no se dio cuenta. 

“Luisita, ¿qué pasó, no has comprado nada?” 

Bueno. 

Se escucha el _plap_ dramático de la mano de Luisi haciendo contacto con su frente. “¡Jo, mamá! ¡Me olvidé completamente de comprar los materiales!” Ve que Manolita la mira ahora con mucha intriga y empieza a mover muchísimo las manos para enfatizar los picos emocionales de la trama que se está inventando. 

“Es que, ahora me acuerdo, lo que pasó es que María me pidió que deje unas cajas en el King’s y bueno al hacer eso pues me llevó por otras calles y se me escapó de la mente, qué te puedo decir.” 

Catalina tiene una cara de no creerle nada pero ella no es la que importa, sino su mamá, y Manolita parece estar siguiéndole el cuento. 

“Pero ¿sabes qué?” reanuda Luisita, la bombilla encendiéndose en su cabecita. “Mañana vuelvo a recoger a Catalina y compro todo.” 

“Me parece bien, claro,” Manolita asiente y se va para la cocina, dejándola con su hermana. 

"Perfecto," Luisi sonríe, empezando a perderse ya en sus pensamientos. "Cata, ¿tú qué dices?" 

"Solo que no te demores." 

“Vale,” responde Luisita, mientras ve que su hermana la deja parada sola en el medio de la sala con una sonrisa de boba y la ilusión a tope por tener otra oportunidad de ver a Amelia.

Luisita siente cómo se le sube la sangre a la punta de las orejas y empiezan a arder, algo que siempre le pasa cuando se emociona. Mañana es, sí o sí. Mañana se liga a la profesora.


	2. Amelia 2a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Amelia le espera un inicio del año escolar algo intenso....

** 26 de septiembre **

Jesús está a punto de joderle el miércoles.

"¡Jesús, por favor, despierta ya!" 

Amelia tiene los nudillos ardiendo ya de tanto tocar, pero es que este hombre duerme como muerto. Si ella no sale en los próximos 3 minutos no va a llegar a la reunión de profesores y vaya manera sería esa de empezar su primer año como profesora. Vaya manera. 

La puerta abre de golpe, y aparece Jesús con el pelo desordenado y una expresión de mala hostia. "Joder, Amelia, ¡que es mi día libre!" 

Amelia levanta la mano en clara advertencia. "No me vengas con eso porque has estado metiéndote en mis cosas y ahora no puedo encontrar mi informe, ¿dónde está?"

"¿Qué informe, qué sé yo de un informe?" 

"¡Jesús!" Amelia le grita, dándole tres bofetadas en la cabeza. 

"¡Ya, para, mujer! ¡Ya me desperté! Bue-no sé, eh… tu mesa de noche? No me pegues." 

"¿Qué? ¿Y para qué tengo escritorio, entonces?" Amelia pregunta, incrédula, pero no tiene tiempo para escuchar explicaciones e irrumpe en su habitación para encontrar lo que necesita. 

Efectivamente, ahí está su reporte del mes de septiembre. Por qué tiene que reportar sobre un mes que ni siquiera ha terminado no lo sabe, pero las exigencias de la directora Ascensión no se cuestionan. 

"La última vez que se te da por ordenar mis cosas, me oyes?"

Jesús pone mala cara y murmura entre dientes alguna respuesta atrevida que Amelia no digna ni con una miradita en su dirección general. Mete el informe en su bolso sin delicadez y mira su reloj con la esperanza débil de que el tiempo milagrosamente se haya quedado quieto, pero las agujas claramente marcan _derrota_. Frustrada, lleva una mano a la cara y cierra los ojos. 

"¿Ahora qué hago, Jesús? Caminando no llegó." 

Su amigo le responde desde su habitación sin demora: "Toma, mi bici está abajo. La verde," y le tira unas llaves diminutas que Amelia atrapa con las justas, generando su primera sonrisa del día cuando piensa en lo atento que es su mejor amigo cuando se le encienden más del 5% de neuronas. Amelia le manda un besito y sale disparada por las escaleras, rezando que no se le haya olvidado cómo montar en bici. 

Felizmente, hoy está vestida un poco más deportiva de lo normal con pantalón color uva y botas cómodas. De costumbre le gusta aprovechar los meses de frío para caminar al colegio, ya que vive a 20 minutos más o menos y es un tiempo que le viene de maravilla para reflexionar antes y después del trabajo. Sin embargo hoy ya tiene pinta de ser un día de poca tranquilidad, hecho que refleja la velocidad con la que está volando por las calles del vecindario. Parece ser cierto lo de _'montar en bici, nunca te lo olvidas’._

Según su reloj son las 6:56 cuando llega a pararse en la entrada del colegio, pero le viene encima otra ola de preocupación al pensar que aún tiene que ver dónde deja la bicicleta. 

"¡Buenos días, Amelia!"

Amelia mira a su izquierda y ve a Hugo, un conserje de su edad que, después de un año, todavía no aprende a disimular lo pilladísimo que está de ella. La mayoría de las veces le cae un poco pesado que no pueda ser capaz de relacionar la palabra _lesbiana_ con _Amelia Ledesma_ , pero eso ahora puede funcionar a su favor. 

"¡Hugo, cariño!" Amelia le sonríe. "¿Me puedes ayudar?" 

El cambio en su cuerpo al escuchar _cariño_ es cómicamente notable. "Por ti lo que sea, Amelia." 

Un minuto después Amelia está deslizando la puerta del despacho y sentándose silenciosamente al lado de su compañera Ana, quien la saluda con un guiño y un apretón de la rodilla. Amelia apenas tiene tiempo para sonreírle a Silvia cuando escucha el carraspeo imperioso de la directora Ascensión.

"Buenos días a todos. Como ya sabéis, hoy es la primera reunión de varias que estaré convocando periódicamente para medir vuestro desempeño como profesores de este centro educativo… "

Algo le pasa a Amelia que no se siente muy a gusto cuando tiene que atender a los sermones de la directora. Llega al punto que no se puede concentrar en lo que está diciendo, y eso que nunca ha tenido ese tipo de problemas ni en la universidad ni en sus anteriores trabajos. Con un papá como el suyo, la responsabilidad, diligencia, y sobretodo la obediencia han sido los pilares de su vida. Sin embargo, estos últimos años lejos de la mano dura del Sargento Ledesma ha descubierto el resultado real de vivir bajo sus reglas: el rechazo absoluto a los tiranos, como sea que se presenten. 

Ve algo de ese aire totalitario en Ascensión De la Vega, y si no fuera por el cariño que le tiene a sus colegas y los niños en su cargo, seguramente no estaría trabajando aquí. Por cierto, Amelia no ha conocido a una mujer más estirada en su vida.

Como si la hubiera escuchado, los pelos tiesos de Ascensión giran hacia ella y Amelia se tensa, considerando por medio segundo la probabilidad de que Ascensión le ha leído la mente. 

"También quisiera comunicar las grandes expectativas que tengo para la actuación de Navidad de nuestros niños del último año de infantil, que este año estará en manos de nuestra nueva profesora coordinadora, Amelia Ledesma." 

Ascensión le sonríe como si quisiera que se pare y Amelia, sin comprender realmente lo que está pasando, sonríe y cumple lo pedido por tres segundos bastante incómodos, puntuados por el sonido de algún profesor al otro extremo de la fila tosiendo.

Cuando se vuelve a sentar Ana le levanta una ceja inquisitiva, pero Amelia no sabe cómo explicarle con solo muecas que se había olvidado completamente sobre su nuevo rol como organizadora de la actuación.

"Amelia, estoy segura de que ya conoces lo importante que es para la buena imagen de este colegio que la actuación se ejecute sin ningún traspié y cumplirás perfectamente con lo esperado." 

Amelia traga saliva y asiente, las palmas de sus manos empezando a picar con las ansias de salir de ahí y empezar a ordenarse. 

“Muy bien. Si no hay ninguna pregunta me podéis dejar los informes aquí y eso sería todo para hoy.”

Es la primera en pararse y dejar su informe sobre la mesa, seguida de cerca por Ana y Silvia quienes no tardan en preguntarle qué le pasa el momento que se encuentran a solas en el pasillo.

“No tenía idea que me tocaba a mí planear la actuación, chicas. Ni idea.”

Intercambian unas miradas y Silvia las mueve a todas un poco más lejos del despacho por si Ascensión se asoma y escucha algo de su conversación. “Amelia, la profesora coordinadora de 5a siempre se encarga de la actuación de Navidad, ¿no te acuerdas?”

Amelia chasquea la lengua y cruza los brazos porque ahora que lo piensa sí, un poco que sí se acuerda… pero eso no es todo lo que le molesta de la situación.

“Es que no sé por qué me ascendió a mí cuando vosotras tenéis muchísima más experiencia.”

Ana la mira con un poco de pena y le da un empujoncito con la mano. “Venga, tampoco seas malagradecida, esta es una grandísima oportunidad y lo sabes.” Amelia asiente y baja la cabeza al sentir un poco de vergüenza.

“Amelia,” empieza Silvia, acercándose para poner dos manos firmes sobre sus hombros, “eres una excelente profesional y los niños y sus padres te adoran. Ascensión no tuvo otra opción que nombrarte al cargo. Estás donde tienes que estar.” La mira seriamente y luego dice con énfasis:

“Además, odia muchísimo a Ana.”

Las tres se ríen un poco porque sí, vaya que la directora le tiene un odio irracional tremendo a la pelirroja. 

“¿Qué le he hecho yo a esa mujer, ah?”

“¿No fue porque le entraste a su hijo en la despedida?”

Amelia se ríe más fuerte recordando la patética escena de Ascensión siguiendo a su hijo Carlos y Ana por la fiesta de despedida con toda la sutileza de un guardaespaldas personal.

“Ay, chicas…” Amelia suspira entre risas, ya empezando a sentirse un poco mejor. Las envuelve a ambas en sus brazos y se quedan ahí juntitas hasta que los nervios de Amelia se desvanecen.

“¿Pero vosotras me tenéis que ayudar, eh?” insiste Amelia. “No sé nada sobre cómo armar un espectáculo.”

“¡Obviamente!” anuncian las dos en harmonía, soltando Amelia para mirarla con cara de _'eso ni se pregunta’_. Ana la toma del brazo derecho y empieza a guiarla al salón, Silvia dos pasos detrás.

“Por eso no te preocupes, amiga, que con nosotras puedes contar para lo que sea. Además, siempre se presentan padres como voluntarios así que ayuda no te hará falta.” 

Eso la alivia un poco más y Amelia les agradece las palabras alentadoras con besitos y abrazos dentro del salón. No sabe qué sería de ella en este colegio, o en esta ciudad de hecho, sin el apoyo de sus dos mejores amigas. 

La hora que les queda antes de que lleguen los niños la utilizan haciendo lluvia de ideas mientras preparan las actividades del día. Es aquí, trabajando para sacar lo máximo de sus alumnos, donde Amelia se siente realmente feliz; como una persona valiosa con mucho amor y mucha paciencia por ofrecer. Decide entonces que si significa darles una alegría a sus niños y dejar con la boca abierta a la sentenciosa de Ascensión, Amelia puede reprimir sus dudas y la tristeza que le provoca la navidad, todo para asegurar que este 21 de diciembre se logre la mejor actuación que haya visto este colegio jamás.

* * *

Aunque siga un poco insegura sobre su capacidad como directora y mente arquitecta de la actuación, Amelia debe admitir que todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte siempre le ha fascinado, desde que era niña y ahora como profesora. Sea dibujo o música, le gusta sellar un día de clases con algo creativo y divertido, que además de mantener entretenidos a los niños es de lo más fácil gestionar, especialmente con la ayuda de Ana y Silvia. 

Está sentada ahora con Catalina Gómez, una de las niñas más brillantes del salón y probablemente su alumna favorita (pero si alguien llega a preguntar, quiere a todos sus niños por igual, claro). 

“¿Me puedes pasar el rojo, por favor?” le pregunta la pequeña sin levantar la mirada de su hoja de papel.

“Por supuesto,” dice Amelia, y le pasa el plumón rojo, ella también concentrada en lo suyo. Suele sentarse a pintar con Catalina porque aunque sea una niña muy gregaria e inteligente, prefiere “hacer su arte en paz” y separarse del lío que arman los demás niños. Y por supuesto para Amelia, ¿qué mejor excusa para acompañar un rato a la niña y tomar un respiro? 

“A ver, Catalina, ¿a quién de los Gómez voy a conocer hoy?” pregunta Amelia, refiriéndose a que en pocos minutos tocará el timbre de salida. “Ya conozco a tu mamá, tu papá, a tu hermano Ciriaco, a Luisita…”

“Será Luisita de nuevo. Ahora viene ella por mí, no sé por qué.”

No puede evitar sentir un poco de emoción al escuchar eso, aunque si alguien le preguntara por qué no sabría qué responderle.

Catalina sigue, la puntita de su lengua evidenciando su gran concentración. “Creo que le gusta hablar contigo.” 

Amelia piensa automáticamente en el momento de ayer en que pilló a Luisita, en su chaqueta de cuero y su bufanda roja, buscándola desde el portal. Se alegró mucho al verla, más de lo que esperaba, pero en ese entonces reprimió la idea que le entró a la cabeza y lo vuelve a hacer ahora. 

Por más que le pueda parecer guapa Luisita, Amelia se tiene prohibido ligar con personas cercanas a sus alumnos. Sin excepciones. Especialmente con el curro de la actuación que le espera estos próximos meses, que con tan solo pensarlo se le llena el estómago de mariposas.

“Terminé,” anuncia Catalina, coincidiendo perfectamente con el sonido del timbre. Lo que le muestra parece ser un dragón con orejas de conejo comiendo croquetas pero Amelia tendrá que indagar mañana, porque Ana y Silvia ya están sacando a los otros niños al patio y echándole vistazos para que se apure.

Amelia y Catalina son las últimas en salir, obviamente, pero el lado bueno es que ya no hay tanta persona amontonada ni tanto padre queriendo conversar. De hecho, está tan despejado que Amelia puede ver claramente cómo se aproxima Luisita Gómez con una bolsa de compra enorme colgando de su hombro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Monísima es, lo tiene que admitir. 

“Hola,” le dice la rubia, sus ojos brillando. Amelia siente una pizca de intriga al escuchar su tono, más grave y seguro que el lunes cuando se conocieron. Le responde con una sonrisa. 

"¿Hola?¿Y yo?” pregunta Catalina, reclamando la atención de su hermana. 

Amelia se ríe de la cara que pone Luisita antes de agacharse delante de la pequeña y preguntarle sobre su día. Amelia las observa con brazos cruzados y toma un momento para considerar lo que está pasando. A ver: que si le parece atractiva Luisita, sí que le parece atractiva. Por qué negarlo. Se viste bien, su pelo es de un color hermoso y tiene una sonrisa adorable. Pero Amelia tiene las manos atadas porque es la hermana de su alumna, y además tiene demasiado sobre la bandeja como para siquiera entretener la idea de tontear. Y por más que el lunes se dejó llevar un poco cuando la tomó del brazo, ahora sí tiene la mente clara: Luisita Gómez es intocable.

"¿Puedo ir a hablar con mi amiga Paula?" pregunta Catalina, al parecer ya cansada de conversar con su hermana. Luisita se levanta para mirar hacia dónde señala Cata y le da una palmadita en la espalda para mandarla en su camino.

Ahora ambas a solas, Amelia la mira un momento y decide hablar primero, así controla un poco más la situación. 

"¿Qué tienes en la bolsa?" le pregunta, dando un paso hacia ella. 

"¿Esta bolsa enorme?" le sonríe Luisita, acercándose para mostrarle los contenidos. "Celo, pinturas, cartulina, pinceles… en fin, un montón de cosas." 

"¿Eres artista?" Amelia le sonríe, cerrando un poco más la distancia entre ellas. 

"¿Ah, yo? Qué va, no, no soy artista. Bueno, no ese tipo de arte al menos." Luisita enseña su bolsa de nuevo. "Son para hacer la puesta de escena de una obra de teatro. Soy actriz."

Amelia la mira de frente, impresionada. "Actriz y productora, entonces…" 

Luisita sonríe. "También escribo." 

En ese momento, Amelia se da cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que Luisita sería la persona perfecta para ayudarla a preparar la actuación. Y dos, que su boca tiene mente propia. 

"¿Te gustaría ayudarme con la actuación de Navidad?"

La cara de Luisita es una mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión, y Amelia teme por un segundo que le va a decir un rotundo _no_ a su propuesta, hasta que escucha la curiosidad en su tono. "¿Te refieres a la actuación que hacéis antes de vacaciones?" 

Parece que le ilusiona la idea, y Amelia considera por medio segundo si sería mejor que la rechace. Pero después piensa en lo bien que le vendría su ayuda y se le escapa una risita nerviosa notando lo cerca que está paseando a la raya con lo que está a punto de decir.

"Es que me toca dirigirla a mí este año, y estoy bastante perdida, en realidad. No sé nada sobre estas cosas." Hace un gesto hacia la bolsa de Luisita y encoge los hombros. "Y bueno como me dices que eres actriz y siempre se proponen familiares como voluntarios pensé… vaya, ¿no sería mala idea no?" 

Ojalá no se llegue a arrepentir de su elección de palabras. 

Por otro lado, la que no parece tener ninguna duda es Luisita, que le regala a Amelia una sonrisa deslumbrante. "¡Pues, me encantaría! Vamos, que con los niños me llevo de maravilla. ¿Cuándo empezamos?" 

Es impactante lo rápido que le puede hacer este chica cambiar de humor. Amelia se ríe, sus dudas abandonadas por el momento, ahora solo entusiasmada por tener en su bando a alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo. Y bueno, lo que importa es que con este apoyo se siente más segura sobre la actuación. Que le haga un poco de tilín la hermana de su alumna y ahora tenga que pasar mucho tiempo con ella no tiene por qué ser ningún problema. Una amiga nueva no le viene mal a nadie. 

"¡Luisi!" 

Catalina viene corriendo desde el otro lado del patio y casi se estrella contra su hermana, los ojos como dos platos. "La mamá de Paula dijo que puedo ir a su casa, ¿me _deeeejas_?" 

Amelia comparte una pequeña sonrisa con Luisita y la rubia va para quedar con la mamá de Paula, Pilar, sobre los planes de las niñas. 

Pasan varios segundos y Amelia de repente se siente un poco incómoda parada ahí, mirándolas (y a alguien en particular...) sin hacer nada. Se pone a mirar las paredes celestes del patio y acomodar algunos rizos rebeldes. 

"¡Estamos en contacto! ¡Pórtate bien, Cata!" grita Luisita, su hermana despidiéndose energéticamente desde el portal. Se ríe un poco y voltea a mirar a Amelia con esa misma luz atrevida que tuvo cuando llegó.

"Parece que tengo un tiempo libre. ¿Qué tal si vamos a por un café y hablamos sobre la actuación?" 

Amelia la estudia por unos segundos, curiosa, pero antes de que pueda dejar volar su imaginación se corrige y toma la propuesta por lo que es: una inocente reunión de trabajo. Nada más. 

Inclina su cabeza y le sonríe a Luisita.

“Claro. Déjame coger mis cosas y nos vamos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parte 1 de 2 wuuu


	3. Amelia 2b

**esa tarde**

Cinco segundos. La brecha entre temas de conversación con Luisita no excede los cinco segundos.

Varias veces las pausas solamente son para tomar aire, sea o por las risas o porque Luisita todavía no ha dominado el arte de hablar sin respirar. Pero en lo que ya van caminando juntas, poco más de cinco minutos, las preocupaciones que le hacían revolcar el estómago a Amelia esta mañana han sido casi olvidadas. Solo tiene que contar cinco pasos que dan sobre la acera, ella a la izquierda de la bici y Luisita a la derecha, y Luisita ya está haciéndola reír con otra anécdota sobre el caos en la casa de los Gómez o su trabajo como actriz. 

“Entonces Ciriaco le dijo a Marisol que si le tocaba otra vez el móvil la iba a dejar al lado de la autopista porque nadie se daría cuenta de que a los Gómez les hacía falta una hija.” 

“¡¿Qué?!”

“¡Te lo juro!” Luisita se ríe. “Así de salvaje es, figúrate.” 

“Madre mía. Pero si cuando viene a recoger a Catalina es un cacho de pan. Vamos, todo un ángel.” 

“Bueno, será porque quiere caerle bien a la profe maja, no lo sé…”

“Como otra Gómez que conozco,” sonríe Amelia, vacilándola. Luisita suelta una risita y levanta las manos.

“Yo solo digo que si vamos a trabajar juntas tenemos que tener buena relación, ¿sí o no?”

“Venga, si me estás ayudando como voluntaria, ni que Ascensión te fuese a pagar.”

“¿Pero no me dices que esta actuación tiene que ser la mejor que habéis hecho jamás? Pues para eso estoy.” 

Amelia enlentece el paso y voltea para mirarla, un poco afectada por su altruismo. “Gracias de nuevo, Luisita. En serio me estás dejando mucho más tranquila con esto.”

“Qué va, mujer,” murmura la rubia, su mirada cayendo al piso. “Yo solo lo hago por… amor al arte.” 

Antes de que Amelia pueda responder, Luisita carraspea y le da tres golpecitos al sillín de la bicicleta. “Así que ¿vienes en bici todos los días?”

“No, solo hoy. Casi siempre vengo caminando. Vivo cerca.” 

“Cerca… cerca, osea,” dice Luisita, señalando con su mano hacia la plaza. 

Amelia asiente con la cabeza. “Que sí, por la plaza de los frutos.”

“¿¡Cómo!?” 

Amelia abre los ojos, sorprendida por su tono. “¿Qué pasó?”

Luisita agita las manos. “¡No, nada! O bueno, mejor dicho, sí, algo, ¡que somos vecinas y no lo sabíamos! Pero Amelia, ¿cómo es posible que nunca nos hayamos visto?”

Amelia se traba un poco, buscando cómo igualar este pico repentino de energía. “Bueno, no sé, tampoco es que viva en la plaza en realidad, estoy un poco más metida.” 

“¿Has ido al Asturiano?” le pregunta Luisita, inclinándose hacia ella. 

“Un par de veces, sí.”

Luisita hace un gesto como si le estuviera explotando la cabeza. “Literal, flipo. Qué increíble.” 

“¿Y por qué dices eso?” se ríe Amelia, llevando la bici a la izquierda. Luisita la sigue con un saltito. 

“¡Pues porque es el bar de mi abuelo y yo trabajo ahí casi todas las tardes!” 

“Ah, es que no voy desde el verano.”

“¿En serio?” pregunta Luisita, una carita de pena impresionante.

“Sí...” Amelia sonríe, y aunque tenga ganas de reír espera a que se le pueda notar también el arrepentimiento que siente por no haber conocido antes a Luisita en su hábitat natural. 

“Vaya, Amelia, todo el tiempo que nos hemos perdido...” suspira Luisita, acomodándose el pelo con una sonrisa pícara. Amelia le sonríe al suelo, las primeras hojas víctimas del otoño crujiendo bajo sus pies. 

El silencio se alarga por uno, dos, tres...

“Creo que no perdemos ni un minuto más y nos subimos a esta bici, ¿qué dices?” 

Como cronómetro.

Amelia levanta una ceja. “¿Tú sentada y yo atrás o…?”

“No, qué va, si yo monto fatal. Venga, que tú conduces, ya que tienes aire de experta responsable y yo me paro aquí en estas cositas que no sé cómo se llaman.” 

Amelia se ríe un poco, deteniendo la bici. “Vale. Pero sujétate bien porque me daría mucha pena tener que buscar a otra productora.” 

“Tú no te preocupes por mí,” sonríe la rubia, moviendo las manos energéticamente para agilizar las cosas. “Vamos ya que nos espera el mejor café de Madrid. Y no lo digo solo porque sea el de mi abuelo.” 

Amelia la mira un segundo y se acomoda sobre el sillín, invitando a Luisita a que se suba. Cuando siente las manos de Luisita caer sobre sus hombros con algo de timidez, Amelia le agradece al universo que la sonrisita que le salta a la cara en ese momento solamente la puede notar ella. Y bueno, una señora mayor en la esquina que las está mirando con un poco de desconfianza. 

“Firme, eh. Te he dicho que te agarres bien.”

Luisita exhala una risita y se acerca, sus palabras soplando suavemente contra los rizos de Amelia. “Espera que, creo que tienes que andar primero y yo en plan doy un saltito cuando entres en ritmo.” 

El pequeño escalofrío que le entra al cuerpo decide atribuirlo a la brisa de la tarde, que está un poco más frió de lo normal este septiembre. Le hace falta una chaqueta más gruesa, de hecho.

“Un poco arriesgado eso…” titubea Amelia. “¿Estás lista?” 

“Anda, ya, ¡que me pongo nerviosa!” 

Finalmente arrancan entre risas, Luisita obligada a dejar atrás la timidez y sujetarse bien, sus dedos rozando la clavícula de Amelia. A diferencia de esta mañana, con lo estresada que estaba corriendo contra el reloj, lo que siente Amelia ahora paseando por las calles del vecindario con Luisita es una sensación de libertad, de plena diversión y una claridad que no había sentido desde el verano. Desde antes de asumir el cargo de sus nuevas responsabilidades, con una directora que no comprende y un reto que no termina de ilusionarla; aunque ya está empezando a ver un poco el lado bueno de dirigir la actuación. Si significase sentirse así más a menudo, montaría en bici todos los días. 

Pero, por otro lado, sí que dificulta un poco lo de conversar, tanto que le está gustando a Amelia escuchar a Luisi contarle sobre su preparación como actriz, y todo lo demás. Se tira un poco hacia atrás para mirar a Luisita de reojo. 

“Y luego de ese anuncio hace poco, ¿has hecho más pruebas?”

“¿Qué?”

“Que sí has hecho más pruebas?”

“Amelia, que no--”

El contrapeso de Luisita inclinándose para poder escucharla mejor le quita todo el equilibrio a Amelia, y si no son lo suficientemente vergonzosos los chillidos que se están pegando las dos, definitivamente lo es la escena de dos chicas tambaleando en una bicicleta mientras intentan esquivar postes y macetas con toda la destreza de chavalas de seis años recién aprendiendo a montar. 

Con un golpe sordo la llanta del frente choca contra la subida de la acera, el impulso mandando a Luisita sobre Amelia y causando que ambas tengan que aferrarse a la otra para no tumbarse al piso con la bici encima. Se sostienen ahí sin aliento, tanto por el susto como por las risas: Amelia tomando a Luisita por los codos y Luisita colgando de sus hombros, sus frentes a centímetros de distancia. 

“Hostia, Amelia… ¡que casi me matas!” 

“¡¿Que yo a ti?! ¡Tú a mí!”

“¿Cómo que _yo_? Si soy tu pasajera, ¡me tienes que proteger a mí!”

Amelia casi se atora con su propia risa. “Pero, Lui-”

“Tanto _'agárrate bien, que no quiero que te mueras, que mi productora'_ y ¡mira!” 

Amelia se tira para atrás, boquiabierta. “¿Qué dices?”

Luisita la agarra con fuerza y la mira fijamente a los ojos. “Sé sincera, ¿lo planeaste? ¿Eres una asesina a sueldo? No me mientas.” 

Amelia le sigue el juego. "Bueno, con lo que me paga Ascensión no me vendría tan mal."

 _"¿Qué?”_ viene la respuesta de Luisita, esos ojos enormes y dones de actriz a muestra completa. “¡Policía!"

“¡Luisita!” 

“¡Ayuda, que me quiere matar!”

“ _¡Shhh!_ ”

Amelia no sabe si sacudirla ahí en medio plaza o refugiarse en el arbusto más cercano para evitar el jaleo que están armando, pero lo que sí llega a descubrir después de tres fallidos intentos de sosegarla es que la risa de Luisita es una fuerza imparable y peligrosamente contagiosa.

“Para, ya, que nos están mirando,” dice Amelia, sin aliento, pero Luisita no para de vibrar con la risa. 

“Oye, ¿al final te golpeaste algo?” pregunta Amelia, fingiendo preocupación por una Luisita que al parecer no se cansa de soltar carcajadas. “¿La cabeza, creo, no?" se burla, tocándola por toda la cara, sus manos sacando más risitas con cada roce. 

Un soplo de viento aparece de la nada, obligando a ambas a tomar consciencia de donde están; de las viejas que se quedaron mirando, de sus pelos desordenados y de sus mejillas sonrojadas de tanta emoción en tan corto tiempo. Pero es recién cuando Luisita levanta la mirada y le sonríe de frente, radiante, que Amelia por fin se da cuenta que la adrenalina que viene sintiendo esta tarde se debe más a la chica que tiene al frente que a la bicicleta tumbada a sus pies.

De repente, siente como si las manos le empiezan a arder.

"...Creo que--" empieza Amelia, retirando sus manos de los hombros de Luisita con un poco de torpeza.

“Mira, sí llegamos. Falló tu atentado.”

Amelia se gira y, justamente, ahí el letrero del _Asturiano_ a diez metros de distancia.

“¿Vamos? Puedes dejar la bici frente al cristal.” 

Solo tiene que mirarla y nuevamente, sus labios empiezan a moverse antes de que se pueda percatar de lo que está diciendo.

“Eh, Luisita,” dice Amelia, buscando ya por donde levantar la bicicleta. “Me acabo de acordar de que… que me hacen falta unas fichas para las clases de mañana y no voy a poder quedarme.” 

La decepción en la cara de la rubia es inmediata. “...¿En serio?”

“Sí, es que, son unos ejercicios para los niños, que bueno, tengo que editar e imprimir, ya te imaginas. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya.”

Luisita levanta el brazo y señala algunas calles detrás de Amelia. “Pero si, si tienes que sacar impresiones o algo yo te puedo acompañar, que por aquí hay un lugar súper cerca-”

“No, no, Luisita, no te preocupes,” chasquea Amelia, decidida a no hacerla perder más tiempo. “Que primero tengo que hablar con mis compañeras, luego recoger algunas cosas y, en fin, mucho lío y no quisiera aburrirte. Ya suficiente estás haciendo con comprometerte a la actuación.”

“Bueno, te entiendo…”

Amelia se promete en ese instante que esta misma noche se deshace de sus caprichos de bollera adolescente, pone sus prioridades en orden, y así no tendrá que ver a Luisita poner esa cara nunca más. 

“Pero mira, el viernes que estoy un poco menos ocupada nos vemos, ¿te parece? Yo invito, donde quieras.”

Eso sí que parece animarla, y para Amelia verla sonreír de nuevo es un gran alivio.

“Vale. Este viernes, entonces.”

“Vale.” Amelia lo duda por algunos segundos pero al final la abraza, porque bueno casi se mueren, ¿no? Normal. 

Con otra sonrisita más se separan y Amelia le da la vuelta a la bici, tomando los primeros pasos para seguir en su camino y refugiarse un ratito en su piso. Ahora que lo piensa de verdad sí que tiene algunos temas del colegio pendientes, unas compras también, y a ver si Jesús lavó la ropa como prometió… 

Antes de que se pueda alejar mucho, escucha la vocecita de Luisita. "Amelia, creo que te olvidas de algo…" 

"Ah…?"

"Mi número." Luisita saca el móvil y lo sostiene en el aire por unos segundos, una sonrisa atrevida en la cara. 

"Ah," resopla Amelia, dando la vuelta y regresando enseguida. "Perdón, ya me ves, estoy con la cabeza en las nubes hoy…" 

"No pasa nada." 

El fondo de pantalla de Luisita es una foto de ella y su hermana María en la playa, pura alegría en bikini y lentes de sol. Al menos, Amelia _cree_ que es María, porque ya han hablado de todos los hermanos y hermanas de Luisita y por descarte María parece ser la opción más certera. 

"Qué monos. ¿Es tu novio?" 

Amelia se inmuta, preguntándose qué habrá visto Luisita en su móvil. La palabra novio suena muy rara saliendo de su boca, especialmente en referencia a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Amelia. 

"¿Novio?” le pregunta, estirando el cuello. Se le escapa otra risa cuando ve la imagen; Jesús cargándola como a novia en la noche de bodas en la puerta de su piso, cuando lo alquilaron a inicios de verano. “Ah no, no, ese es mi mejor amigo. Jesús. Novio, ¿yo?, para nada…" 

Luisita se ríe un poco, satisfecha, y le devuelve el móvil. "Bueno, ahí me tienes. ¿El viernes entonces?" 

"Este viernes. Yo te hablo." 

"Perfecto. Adiós, asesina." 

Amelia se ríe. "Adiós, Luisita." 

Convencida de que Luisita la ha entendido, esta vez Amelia se va más decidida, su mente ya regresando a los temas del trabajo. Y cuando llega a los cinco segundos de silencio, el impulso de mirar hacia atrás es algo que puede sofocar. 

* * *

Al final, Amelia sí tenía que hacer varios recados, tanto para la casa como para sus alumnos. Ahora con la puesta del sol en el horizonte, por fin está de vuelta en la puerta de su casa, unas cuantas bolsas de compra colgando de sus brazos. Gira la llave y las deja deslizar de sus brazos, encendiendo las luces del pasillo.

“Jesús, ¡ya he regresado! ¿Hiciste lo que te--” 

Como sabueso, lo huele. Algo espeso, amargo, con un toque ligero de limón. Ese olor típico de los días libres de Jesús. El olor que le ha pedido Amelia mil veces que lo bote por la maldita ventana de su maldita habitación.

“Te pillé, drogadicto.” 

Jesús se golpea la cabeza contra el cabecero de su cama, el porro cayendo de sus labios por el susto. Muy lejos de su ventana, por cierto.

“¡Amelia! Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Y los niños, los has dejado?” 

“Ya es casi de noche, Jesús.” 

“Ah, mira tú,” le dice, pareciendo darse cuenta recién de la hora que es. 

“Levántate por favor y ayúdame a guardar unas cosas.” 

“Vale.”

En realidad, no le molesta tanto a Amelia que Jesús fume. Cuando está así se pone escrupuloso al guardar las compras, ordenando todo por colores y tamaño y no le deja hacer mucho a Amelia. Y esta noche más que otras, le viene perfectamente porque Amelia no tiene ganas de hacer nada. Es más, cuando terminan se tiran al sofá con unas cañas y se ponen a conversar, el zumbido del último disco de Tame Impala completando el ambiente. 

“Así que Amelia Ledesma, notoria enemiga de la navidad, tiene que planear toda una actuación navideña para sus chavales de 5a o la dictadora-- perdón, _directora_ Ascensión la va a echar de Madrid con todo y diplomado.”

Amelia le guiña el ojo, puntuando la acción con el _plop_ de sus labios separándose del pico de la botella. “Exactamente.”

“Vaya… ¿y qué vas a hacer?”

“Bueno, Ana y Silvia me ayudarán. Y ya tengo una voluntaria. La hermana de una alumna.” 

“¿De tu edad?”

“Más o menos.”

“¿Es guapa?”

La pregunta la pilla desprevenida. “¿Guapa? ¿Por qué?”

Jesús suelta una carcajada muy pero muy tonta, su cara iluminándose al notar el cambio en Amelia. “¿Cómo que _¿por qué?_ ” 

“No sé, digo, qué tiene que ver que sea guapa, ¿me entiendes? O sea de dónde viene eso.” 

“Pues, me dio curiosidad, no sé. Pero vamos,” la provoca con empujoncitos en el hombro, “que por tu reacción seguro que es guapísima.” 

Vaya, que es idiota a veces. 

“Ay, para, ya. Que no es para tanto.” 

Jesús insiste. "No no, a tu mejor amigo no le puedes mentir. Digo que sí te mola porque ya estás rosadita y apenas has tomado." 

Amelia frunce el ceño al ser delatada por su fisiología tan fácilmente. Lo mira a Jesús de reojo y exhala. 

"A lo mejor, solamente estoy un poco…" Levanta las manos y señala hacia su cuerpo en general. "¿... Sabes?" 

"A dos velas."

Amelia suspira. "Eso." 

Sin decir nada, brindan con las botellas. Jesús se estira, poniéndose cómodo. 

"Sí pues… desde que rompiste con Sara--" 

La reacción de Amelia es instantánea, visceral, y por poquísimo se salvan de tener que limpiar cerveza de la mesilla del salón. Jesús rebota de la risa, claramente entretenido. 

“ _Pero_ \-- ya te he dicho que ese nombre está prohibido en esta casa.” 

“¡Si te fuiste a Roma con ella!”

Amelia está a punto de echarle cerveza por todo el pelo. “Y regresé traumada, ¿te parece poco?”

Otra risilla estúpida, pero esta vez es contagiosa. Amelia choca su botella contra la rodilla de Jesús. “Menuda pesadilla, te digo.” 

Se quedan quietos, riéndose un poco de las tragedias de esa dichosa semana de julio. Se reclinan sobre la espalda del sofá y cuando se les pasan los escalofríos, Jesús es el primero en volver a hablar. 

“Yo digo que le entras, _pim pam_ , y te piras.” 

“¡Jesús!” Escandalizada, Amelia se pone erguida con la velocidad de un cohete. 

“Si estás necesitada, ¡pues afronta el problema y ya está!”

Impresionante lo de Jesús. Impresionante. 

Amelia mueve la cabeza y se recuesta de nuevo. “Deja de fumar por favor. Te está carcomiendo el cerebro.”

“Amelia ya sabes que mis mejores ideas se me vienen cuando estoy en este estado. Unita y ya es lo que digo.”

Molesta, Amelia toma un trago rápido de cerveza antes de hablar. “Que ya te he dicho, con familiares de mis niños no me meto, _menos_ si voy a tener que verle la cara todas las semanas hasta vacaciones. ¿Te parece inteligente eso?” 

“Pues entonces con otra, tengo una prima--”

“Jesús...”

Jesús solamente tiene que registrar la intensidad de su tono y ya está levantando las manos en son de paz. Se queda mirando al espacio mientras Amelia pone sus pies descalzos sobre el sofá y roza sus labios contra sus rodillas, la canción de fondo de MGMT cambiando a una de The 1975. Su _playlist_ de porrero. 

Luego de unos segundos, Amelia apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo y le cuenta lo que viene meditando. 

"Se llama Luisita. Es actriz, me cae muy bien, es divertida, y siento que trabajaremos muy bien juntas. Y solo me parece _así_ de guapa.” Amelia hace con sus dedos como si fueran una pinza justo al frente de la nariz de Jesús. “Así un poco, no más.” 

Jesús la mira de reojo. "Sí sí sí, claro. Y yo no soy porreta." 

Amelia le saca la lengua.

"Calla, ya. Tonto." Sonriendo, Amelia le da una patadita que lo levanta de su asiento y la deja a ella dueña del sofá. Jesús voltea para mirarla, mano sobre el culo, indignado.

“Anda y dúchate.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> odio a sara y esta será la primera y última vez que escriba su nombre


	4. Luisita 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luisita quiere salir con amelia YA

**Viernes**

La ruta al colegio ya la vive Luisita de una manera diferente. 

¿Ese árbol a la derecha? Más lindo que nunca. ¿Las hojas que adornan la acera bajo sus pies? Preciosas. ¿La maceta que tiene al frente? Qué mona, qué bien queda ahí. 

Aunque igual un poco estorba, ahora que se acerca. La esquiva, menos torpe de lo normal, y se acomoda los cascos, que uno casi se le sale. El primer verso de _I Really Like You_ vuelve a inundar sus oídos con perfecta claridad. Luisita se muerde el labio para disimular un poco la sonrisa que le provoca la canción desde que conoció a cierta persona. 

De lo que va del día, Luisita ya podría decir que tiene una pinta de ser el mejor de la semana. Durmió hasta las diez, su abuelo la dejó en libertad una hora antes de lo acordado y acaba de terminar una sesión espontánea con sus compañeros en el teatro que le salió de maravilla. Si encima de eso se pone a pensar en que está a punto de tomarse un café con Amelia, vamos, que no le extrañaría si empieza a flotar el resto del camino al cole. 

Ahora... si tuviera que nombrar una cosa que no encaja en esta fantasía, algo pequeñísimo solo para ser realista, tendría que ser... bueno, que Amelia aún no le ha respondido. 

Luisita tuvo tanto curro ayer entre un doble turno en El Asturiano y la típica noche en el King’s que no le daba ni el tiempo ni las manos para revisar su móvil hasta que llegó a casa. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se confirmó su temor: cero mensajes de Amelia. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo hasta que se le ocurrió que a lo mejor a las diez para la una ya estaba durmiendo. Horario de colegio y todo eso. Además que con lo perfecta que es su piel seguro duerme las ocho horas completas. 

Entonces se detuvo, lo pensó y hoy al despertar tomó diez minutos de su mañana para redactar dos mensajes que siguen sin respuesta.

Pero bueno, ¡no pasa nada! Contener a 20 _monstritos_ desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde no debe ser nada fácil y Luisita no se imagina cuándo tendrá tiempo Amelia para sacar el móvil entre tanto lío. 

Así que duda resuelta, todo bien. _Palante._

El mogollón de padres y abuelas ya está pasando por las puertas del colegio cuando Luisita dobla en la esquina y ve el edificio ahí al fondo, asentado entre robles. Guarda el móvil con urgencia y acelera, los cascos pegando contra su pecho con cada paso. Cuando se asoma al portal lo hace con un ímpetu que casi se lleva encima a Ciriaco y Catalina, ambos saliendo del cole en ese mismo momento. Chillan los tres a la vez, Luisita yéndose sobre las puntitas de sus botas para no aplastarlos.

" _¡Ayyy_ , hola!” 

“¿Luisi?” La expresión en la cara de Ciriaco es una mezcla entre terror y confusión. “Pensé que no venías hoy.” 

El susto ya olvidado, Luisita los mueve para no obstruir la salida de los demás. Aún así, no deja de echar vistazos al patio por si aparecen esos rizos morenos en alguna parte. “Eh, es que vengo para hablar con Ame- con la profe. ¿Está?” 

Catalina se planta delante de Luisi, manitos en las caderas. “Sí. ¿Sois amigas?”

Luisita asienta, agradecida por el regalo de explicación. “Sí, Cata, somos amigas." Se agacha y coloca sus manos sobre un hombro de cada uno de sus hermanos pequeños. "Ahora seguid que papá os está esperando en casa. Rápido, antes de que se enfríen las lentejas.” 

“Ya comi-”

“Sí sí sí.” Por más que adore a sus hermanitos, Luisi no tiene tiempo para esto. Les da la vuelta y un empujoncito sin más, ignorando sus pequeñas quejas. Los vigila unos segundos mientras avanzan sobre la acera y luego se desliza por el portal del cole, pegada a la pared para evitar la conmoción del patio. A pesar del mar de cabezas que dificultan su vista, no se demora casi nada en distinguir la silueta de Amelia en la distancia, de espaldas y yendo hacia el salón de clases. 

“¡Uy, A-!” 

Se tapa la boca, una señora a su costado tardando cero segundos para echarle una mirada juzgona. Si fuese cualquier otro día le diría algo a esta mujer, pero ahora tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, empezando por perseguir el culo perfecto de la profesora de inicial. 

Amelia está a punto de pasar por la puerta cuando Luisita recién la puede llamar.

“¡Amelia!”

Se voltea, y la sonrisa que le salta a los labios es suficiente para derretirla a Luisita ahí donde está parada. “¡Luisita!”

Cantan los ángeles. 

“¿Qué tal?” Le sale la pregunta en ese tono de boba que Amelia ya debe conocer a la perfección, aunque por la expresión deslumbrante en la cara de la morena, cualquiera diría que le encanta. 

“¡Muy bien! Justo estaba yendo a por el móvil para hablarte, qué oportuna, chica.” Amelia la envuelve en sus brazos y la respuesta del cuerpo de Luisi es inmediata: una corriente de calor que va de su cabeza a sus pies, ablandándola. El pelo de Amelia huele a fresas. 

“Oye, y ayer ¿por qué no viniste? Se me hizo raro no verte.” 

El tono con el que lo dice, como si ver a Luisita fuese ya una parte clave de su día, la deja a Luisi balbuceando su respuesta bajo la mirada expectante de Amelia. 

“Eh, bue- es que tenía que trabajar.” Luisi hace una pausa pero Amelia asienta con la cabeza, interesadísima. “Mi abuelo hizo una promoción especial y El Asturiano estuvo petando.” 

“Ah, ya.” Amelia le da dos palmaditas en los hombros como para felicitarla. “Pero qué bien, ¿no? Uno de estos días me pasaré por ahí de nuevo.”

“Claro...” Luisita sonríe algo forzado, la elección de palabras dándole un mal presentimiento. “Para tomarnos el café. ¿Ahora vamos, no?” 

Amelia arruga la nariz perfecta que tiene y Luisita siente cómo se le cae el corazón a los pies. 

“¿Que estás ocupada?” le pregunta, y espera que no se note mucho el miedo con el que lo dice. 

Amelia pone los ojos grandes. “No, no.” Le da un apretón en el brazo para reconfortarla. “O sea, sí, tengo un taller ahora dentro de poco pero acaba a las seis. Pensaba que, no sé, ¿como a las siete nos podemos encontrar? Si quieres.” 

La duda ofende.

 _“Si quiero dice, pero por supuesto que quiero!”_ casi grita Luisita, y así todo el patio podría escuchar lo desesperada que está por tener un rato a solas con Amelia. Pero para mantener algo de misterio, se guarda el entusiasmo. De todas maneras, tampoco hay que ceder tan fácil.

“A las siete…” murmura Luisita, dejando colgar las palabras. La pared celeste detrás de Amelia se vuelve el foco de su atención, sus dedos acariciando su barbilla.

“¿Muy tarde?” Amelia busca su mirada, algo preocupada. “Te juro que quería avisarte antes pero es que no te imaginas la de inconvenientes que he tenido entre ayer y hoy… "

Luisita la mira de soslayo "... ¿Mucho lío con los pequeños?"

"Demasiado." Amelia baja la mirada para acomodar su manga y suelta un suspiro. "Pero bueno si quieres dejarlo para otro día--”

“No, no, no, no hace falta, está bien a las siete.”

Que le duró poco el juego, sí, pero si al final lo postergan aún más a Luisita le da algo.

“¡Perfecto!” Amelia junta las manos y las toca a su boca por un segundo, una sonrisilla inocente iluminando su rostro y de paso haciendo de Luisi un flan. 

“Que me cambias todos los planes, Amelia,” suelta Luisita, y es una frase que carga más de un sentido para ella. 

Amelia hace un pucherito, inconsciente de lo que realmente quiere decir Luisi. “Lo sé, lo sé, perdóname.” Vuelve a posar su mano sobre el brazo de Luisita, sus ojos brillando con sinceridad. “Te prometo que esta noche será una lluvia de ideas sin interrupciones, que me muero de ganas de escuchar todo lo que tienes pensado.” 

Luisita sonríe grande, su voz saliendo varios tonos más aguda cuando dice: “Pues me alegro muchísimo, porque tengo un montón de ideas, vamos, ¡ni te lo imaginas! Hasta para tres actuaciones. Qué digo, ¡diez!” 

En realidad, el número se acerca más a cero, ya que se había olvidado por completo sobre la actuación. Por suerte, ahora tiene tres horas para inventarse diez. 

“Ya,” se ríe Amelia, tomando un paso para atrás. “Entonces me avisas luego para ver el lugar, ¿sí?” Empieza a alejarse ahora en dirección del salón. “Y te dije que yo invitaría, así que por eso no te preocupes, eh. En serio.” 

La ceja levantada, la media sonrisa, el tono de falsa seriedad con el que lo dice, todo, absolutamente todo de esta mujer la remueve por dentro a Luisita, y con cada interacción que comparten se vuelve más claro que Luisi no tiene las fuerzas como para negarle nada. 

“Bueno,” sonríe, pura dulzura, “si insistes, supongo que no tengo otra opción.” 

“Así es.” 

Amelia guiña y a Luisita le cuesta interpretarlo como cualquier cosa menos que coquetería, ejemplificado perfectamente por la manera en que le han empezado a arder las puntas de las orejas.

“Eh, n-nos vemos a las siete,” dice, y las mariposas en su estómago aletean aún más fuerte cuando ve la sonrisa de Amelia crecer.

“A las siete,” repite, y toca sus nudillos al marco de la puerta dos veces. “Hasta luego, Luisita.”

Amelia desaparece sin más y Luisita se queda sonriendo a la nada por unos segundos, asimilando todo. Todavía en su trance, se gira sobre su talón como un trompo muy, muy lento. _Es monísima,_ piensa, y da un paso hacia adelante. _Tendremos tiempo a solas,_ sigue, y los pensamientos positivos no se detienen, todo mientras su cuerpo avanza como por sí solo, esquivando a los niños que aún corren por todo el patio. 

Cuando sale y se percata de su alrededor, es como que entrar en contacto con el aire fresco la ayuda a recuperar un poco de sensatez. Al menos lo suficiente como para recordar que esta noche tiene turno en El King’s. Luisita se queda quieta como una estatua ni a tres metros del cole, la frustración burbujeando en su pecho y su cara levantándose al cielo. 

"La madre que me…" 

Escucha algún carraspeo oportuno desde su costado. Voltea y se encuentra con la ceja levantada de una abuela, su nieta fijando a Luisi con dos ojazos expectantes. Luisita sonríe, nerviosa, y se disculpa antes de huir hacia la acera de enfrente donde pueda refunfuñar y tramar sin audiencia. 

Pero bueno, ni que tuviera tantas opciones tampoco. Es o inventarse un pretexto impenetrable, que por como tiene el cerebro últimamente lo ve bastante difícil, o contarle a María sobre Amelia.

Se pone los cascos y resopla, descontenta. Con lo burlona que es María, Luisi ya se puede imaginar la clase de tortura que tendrá que soportar si su hermana se entera de que está encoñada de alguien, peor aún si resulta que ese alguien es la profesora de su hermana pequeña... la profesora guapa, divertida, inteligente y generosa de su hermana pequeña...

Luisita inhala hondo y enciende la pantalla de su móvil. Con un toque reanuda la canción donde la había dejado y empieza a caminar, su decisión ya tomada.

Algunas cosas son más importantes que servir copas... y bueno.

De hecho, muchas. Muchas cosas son más importantes que servir copas. Especialmente Amelia.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, María no está muy a gusto con la idea de darle la noche libre.

 _"Virgen santísima_ , Luisi, pero ¿cómo que solo una hora?” 

_"Maríaaa_ ,” insiste Luisita, un puchero estratégico adornando su cara. “Es que tengo algo muy, _muy_ importante a las siete. Algo que no puedo reprogramar. _Por favooorrr_.” Estira sus brazos sobre la mesa del despacho, removiendo el papeleo que María lleva horas tratando de ordenar.

María le sacude una factura en la nariz para quitársela de encima. “Escúchame, no me pongas esa cara que tienes turno hasta la medianoche, tía. ¿Cómo vas a dejar a Gustavo solo?”

Es probablemente la pregunta más fácil que le han hecho a Luisita en la vida.

 _"Pfff,_ mira, él bastante grandecito está, eh, que podría cerrar solo perfectamente.” 

María niega con la cabeza, indispuesta a perder. “A ver, seguro que sí, pero ya habíamos acordado que _tú_ te quedes con él, que ya sabes cómo se pone cuando tiene mucho movimiento al frente, se agobia.”

Luisita le levanta una ceja, muy versada ya en las múltiples limitaciones del joven camarero. Claramente, a Gus nunca lo va a destronar como favorito mimado así que cambia de táctica. “Bueno… ni que estuviesemos tampoco a punto de reventar, eh, que estas últimas semanas...” 

“Ya, cuidado, que ya sabes que viernes no es nuestro mejor día pero desde siempre.” María busca y rebusca entre papeles, fastidiada. “Además, para que yo te dé la noche libre espero una razón de verdad, Luisi, de verdad. Porque algo _muy importante_ como me dices es el trabajo, ¿o me equivoco?” 

Luisi cruza los brazos. María la mira fijamente, retándola. 

“Venga, ¿cuál es esa cita inamovible que tienes?”

Luisita se tensa. De repente, algo hace _clic_ dentro de ella, como si se prendiera una cerilla en medio de la oscuridad. 

Una cita con Amelia. 

En ese instante, todas las realidades que se pueden desprender de esta noche se abren a su mente, dejándola en evidencia como la mujer más idiota del planeta. Porque claro, esta tarde estaba ella feliz pensando en tomarse un café con Amelia, pensando en cómo aprovecharía para _insinuarle_ que quisiera tomar mucho más que un café con ella, y cuando Amelia le cambió todo el plan no supo verlo como lo que realmente es: un grandísimo favor. Porque en la noche, todo cambia. Porque en la noche, una sesión de lluvia de ideas puede convertirse en mucho más, si hace las cosas bien. 

Luisita se lo imagina, dándole vueltas hasta que la boca se le seca. María ya se ve medio borrosa en la distancia. 

“Te me fuiste. Luisi. Oye.” María chasquea los dedos en su cara. 

“¿Eh?” 

“Que me digas para qué quieres la noche libre, mujer.” 

Luisita gira para la derecha y estira el brazo hacia abajo, hacia el primer bolsillo de su mochila. Saca su móvil y prende la pantalla, Instagram apareciendo justo donde lo había dejado, en la cuenta de Amelia. La foto es de ella en Roma este verano, posando al lado de un arreglo de rosas enorme.

“Porque voy a salir con esta chica.” 

Claramente no es lo que María esperaba oír, por la mueca de incrédula que se le queda. Luisita sacude el móvil en su cara, impaciente. La única razón por la cual le está mostrando esto es porque sabe que si ve a Amelia siquiera un segundo entenderá completamente lo importante que es esta noche para el resto de su vida.

“A ver, déjame…”

Luisita retrae su brazo, cautelosa. “Pero no te lo lleves.”

“Luisita, deja-” María le arranca el móvil de la mano entre protestas y mira la imagen. “Vaya…” Es de película cómo se levantan sus cejas al registrar el mujerón que tiene en pantalla. 

“¿Me entiendes ahora?”

 _"¿Tú_ vas a salir con _ella?"_

Luisita frunce el ceño. “Ah, muy bien, María, muy bien. Qué seguridad me das, hija.”

“Perdón, pero es que… virgen santísima, Luisi. Enhorabuena.” 

Mientras Luisita se sonroja por el cumplido, María tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para desplazarse por la cuenta de Amelia, completamente absorta.

“Oye, espera un momento, esta es la profe--”

Luisita se tira para adelante, manos estiradas. “¡Muchas gracias, María, me voy a las siete entonces, dame el móvil!” 

María suelta un soplido de la emoción. “¡Ay, picarona!” Se pega el móvil al pecho, una sonrisa malévola en la cara. “Ya te pillé la fantasía.” 

“¡¿Pero qué dices?!” chilla Luisita, el _shock_ de la acusación dejándola helada. “Fantasía de _qué_ o sea--” 

María revisa las evidencias de nuevo. “Pues obviamente te pone--”

“¡María!” Van volando papeles con el impulso de Luisita casi lanzándose sobre la mesa. 

María simplemente se echa para atrás, levantándose a carcajadas cuando su hermana va corriendo hacia ella como toro bravo.

“¡No no no, pero si te entiendo perfectamente, hermanita! Está guapísima la profe. Un poco aburrido su insta, eso sí.” 

“Pues si te aburre tanto, ¡déjalo ya!”

" _Nop._ " María utiliza la ventaja de estar con tacones para mantener el móvil fuera del alcance de su hermana, todo mientras se ríe en su cara. 

“¡¿Joder, por qué eres tan alta?!”

De repente, el móvil vibra. 

“¡Uy!” María exclama, fijándose en la notificación. “Mensaje de Amelia Ledesma.”

“¡DAME!”

Por fin, Luisita le arrebata el móvil a la bandida de su hermana. Si las miradas mataran María estaría tres metros bajo tierra, pero desgraciadamente está de lo más normal, relajada y sonriente. Hasta cuando se vuelve a sentar lo hace con todo el aplomo de la villana de una película de James Bond. 

“Uy, Luisi.” María sacude una mano. " _Uy, Luisi._ "

" _¡Shhh!_ " Todavía un poco alterada, Luisita desbloquea su móvil y lee la notificación. 

**_18:03_ **

_**Amelia Ledesma** : Hola! Ya salí. Ya pensaste en un lugar?? _

Luisita traga saliva. “¿Qué hago, qué le digo?”

“No sé, mujer, ¿qué quiere saber?”

No es que Luisita tenga muchas ganas de hablar sobre Amelia con su hermana después de lo que le acaba de hacer, pero de todos modos sigue siendo la primera persona en la que confiaría sobre el tema. Además, ni de coña le pide consejos a Gustavo. 

“Dónde encontrarnos.” 

María encoge los hombros. “Pero vamos, hay mil sitios por aquí para ir de cita.”

“Claro…” Luisita intercambia la mirada entre su hermana y la pantalla, analizando opciones. Si quiere que esto se convierta en una cita de verdad, definitivamente no pueden ir al Asturiano donde cualquier miembro de su familia puede meter sus narices. 

"Ese bar por el gimnasio, al que fuimos con Miguel, ¿ese está bien, no?" 

"Por supuesto. Un poco lejos a pie."

Eso a Luisita le viene de maravilla. "No importa, me gusta caminar.”

“Bueno…” María regresa a sus facturas y contratos, Luisi ya dándole al _enviar_. 

Casi vibra de la emoción al ver su mensaje aparecer en la pantalla. Mira ahora a su hermana, ojitos llenos de ilusión. “Ay, María, gracias, qué maja.”

María sonríe pero no quita la mirada de sus papeles, destruyendo la atmósfera de amor y alegría por completo cuando dice: “De nada, guapa. Ahora ponte a currar que tú no sales de aquí hasta que completes la hora que me prometiste.” 

Luisita sacude la cabeza y se ríe, incapaz de creer que Mariá sea tan mala. “Pero tú me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no?” 

María le da tres toques siniestros a su reloj. “Que ya son las 6:06…” tararea. 

Luisita se tropieza con la silla en el afán de ordenar todas sus cosas y pirarse. María, desde la comodidad de su silla, se parte de la risa. 

“Retiro lo de ‘maja’, _tirana_ es lo que eres tú, una déspota y de las peores. ¡Me vas a hacer quedar demasiado mal!” chilla Luisita, la manga de su chaqueta atascada en su codo. 

María levanta los brazos, divertida por los insultos. “Pero Luisi, a ver, ¡dile que te encuentre aquí y así vais juntas!” 

Luisita arranca su uniforme del colgador mientras le manda otra mirada asesina a su hermana, pero en realidad está pensando que tiene razón. Sería mejor que Amelia venga al King's. Hasta donde ella sabe, esta noche puede ser su única oportunidad para ligar. Imposible que la deje escapar. 

“Y mientras te preparas, yo la entretengo.” María le ofrece un guiño exagerado como si Luisita no estuviera ya a tope de los nervios sin necesidad de imaginar a su hermana hablando con Amelia sobre dios sabe qué. Definitivamente, no lo puede permitir. 

“Mira, María, te dejo porque yo tengo que trabajar.” 

María se queja, triste porque no puede seguir torturándola. “¿No quieres que converse con tu novia?” 

“¡Cállate ya, María, gracias!” 

“¿No te vas a cambiar?”

“¡Lo haré en el baño!” 

Luisita cierra la puerta del despacho con más fuerza de la que es necesaria y va disparada a cambiarse, las carcajadas de María persiguiéndola a través de las paredes. 


End file.
